


Wilderness in Alaska

by Karottengeschichten



Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karottengeschichten/pseuds/Karottengeschichten
Summary: Changkyun is going to go to Alaska and will begin professional training about the wilderness there.He don't know that his old mates made him a surprise.His professional training will be more interesting than Changkyun thought. He don't know that he will be an important person because he has rescued a young wolf. The connection between Changkyun and the wolf is something uncommon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Arriving in Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first story I uploaded in English. My English skills aren't that high but I tried my best to write it understandable. When there are mistakes pls say me. I want to improve it for the next chapters.  
> Have fun reading the story. I hope you will like reading it and being excited about the next chapters. They will come soon.

Wilderness in Alaska

Alaska is a beautiful place and is perfect to get to know the wilderness. The most interesting is how wild animals live their life in a cold region. 

Changkyun who is interested to know the wilderness in Alaska is right now on the flight to Alaska. He will arrive in Alaska less than in a few hours. He is so excited even though he is scared about animals especially about bears and wolves but still, his excitement is stronger than his fear. Anyway, Changkyun isn't coming for only chilling. He is coming for professional training about science, to be exact it's about the wilderness. Since Changkyun was 4 years old he loves nature and dreamed to be one time somewhere where he can see the wilderness. His dream comes true. Changkyun turned 24 years one week ago before his trip to Alaska has started. 

Time passed and after 6 hours Changkyun finally arrived in Alaska. The surroundings are better than he expected. He stepped out of the plane and walked out of the airport and the first thing he enjoyed at that time was the clear air. It's more clear than by his home in Korea. He can't wait to explore the wilderness in Alaska.

First, he had to take a taxi which was already standing in front of him. Before Changkyun wanted to get into the taxi someone screamed his name. He was surprised where it came from and especially from which person but as soon as he reached the car, where his name was screamed, he heard a familiar voice which was from his mate.

"Hey, Shownu! Long time we saw us the last time. How long was that ago? 5 years? I'm glad to see you. (Big smile) How are you?", Changkyun asked him while he was packing his stuff into the car.  
"Hey, Kyun! I'm happy to see you again. It was 5 years since we saw us the last time and now look where we met again. (Big smile) I'm fine, and you?", Shownu answered.  
" I'm fine too. I'm so happy right now to see you again. You have to tell me everything that had happened the last year. How do you know that I'm here by the way?"  
"That was easy. I just called your parents because I wanted to know how you have been and right after that I was finished they have given me your flight number and now I'm here with you in my car. I thought it would be nice to pick you up right after you arrived here.", he explained.  
" Ah, I see. Was that the reason why you hadn't called me on my birthday?"  
" Yeah, sorry Kyun but otherwise my surprise hadn't worked. Ah and that won't be the one surprise. You will see something else too as soon as we are at home. You should prepare yourself."

Now Changkyun was getting more excited. On the way to Shownu's home, Changkyun told him everything that had happened in the last 5 years, and also Shownu told Changkyun everything.  
"So I heard you want to explore Alaska? How did you come to that? Last time you said you wanted to be a K-pop Idol.", asked Shownu him.  
"That's a long story. First I thought to be an Idol would be nice but I experienced the truth and then I decided not to be an Idol. Then a few days later I watched a documentary about wilderness all over the world. I was so fascinated by that. Then I thought Alaska would be very interesting. And yeah then I wanted to get to know more about the wilderness in Alaska. Now I'm here and got professional training about the wilderness here.", he explained.  
" And you? What are you doing here?", Changkyun asked?  
"Ah, I came here because I have to work here now. You know that I did professional training for being a vet and in Korea, there wasn't someone who had searched for an assist so I decided to go to Alaska. Oh and here happens interesting injuries by animals and exactly what I was searching for."

Changkyun listened to everything that Shownu has told him about Alaska. He was happy that he made the right decision. After both have exchanged their stories about what they had done in the last 5 years they arrived at Shownu's home.  
When they opened the car door Changkun saw his mates running towards him and hugging him.

"Welcome here Kyun", he heard.  
He was so happy to see his mates again he nearly began to cry out of happiness.  
"Is that real? Am I seeing you all again? (Big smile) Jooheon, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Wonho? Or am I only dreaming right now?"

Everyone hits him for fun and since then Changkyun realized it's real and he getting happier than he already was. It was dawn and everyone was together for dinner and told each other what had happened. Mostly they had laughed together because so many funny things had happened. They couldn't stop laughing.  
Changkyun enjoyed it to be by his mates and could laugh with them.

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you all. I could hug you all every second. I'm so speechless. That all was a surprise from you all? How? Did you all got the information from Shownu?"  
"Yeah Shownu had called us to a meeting and had given us the information that you are coming to Alaska and he wants to surprise you since we hadn't seen us for 5 years", Jooheon answered.  
" Hey what about if we play a game like tennis or basketball? What do you all think about that?", Kihyun asked.  
"Good idea. Would be nice. Let's do that.", Wonho said.

After they had decided what they want to play, they went to the basketball place. On the way, they talked about which type of basketball they were going to play. If they want to play in two groups or everyone against everyone.

"I would like to play in two everyone against everyone. Idk why but I have the feeling that will be more fun than playing in a team, won't it?", asked Jooheon.  
" I agree. That would make more fun.", Hyungwon said.

So they decided to play everyone against everyone and right at that time they arrived at the basketball place. They thought they could play alone but other teenagers who didn't look friendly.

"Hey! What are you all doing here? That's our place. Do away otherwise, you all will regret it that you stay here!", one teenager screamed to them.  
" Tale care about your words little child. We are older than you and stronger than you all.", Wonho said.  
He has shown them his muscles and afterward when the teenagers have seen his muscles their voice changed to little kids.  
"F-forget w-what we said. The place is yours have fun...", one kid answered slowly and ran away with his mates.  
" Haha, you showed it to them Wonho. That was funny.", Changkyun said and couldn't stop laughing.  
"Yeah, that was it. Now let's play. We have the place for us finally.", Wonho said.

Meanwhile, it was already dawn, and the guys couldn't stop playing basketball. Only their endurance stopped them.

" Hey...!.. Guys... Let's stop for today. I can't play anymore.", Hyungwon said.  
"Haha, yeah that's fine. Me neither. It's midnight too so let's go and let it be for today.", Kihyun said. When they arrived home, they still laughed.

"I never had that much fun since we met the last time.", Changkyun said. (Tears in his eyes)  
"That's true me neither.", Hyungwon said.  
"Group hug. Yayyy", Kihyun screamed and jumped to them and huge them. 

After some time the boys decided to go to bed it was already 1 am but tomorrow was first Saturday and Changkyun's professional training will begin on Monday. So it didn't matter when they went to sleep.  
Even though it was first Saturday Changkyun was so excited for Monday that it was hard for him to fall asleep but after he has closed his eyes once again he fell asleep.  
The night was very silent only the howling of the wind was to hear but it was a relaxed sound so it hadn't bothered the guys.


	2. Enjoying time with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seven are enjoying their Saturday and have a lot of fun.

In the morning, Kihyun woke up as the first one of all seven and made breakfast. He cooked rice with chicken which was his favorite food for breakfast. It's a recipe he had changed. It included more vitamins than before. He was excited about how his mates would like the taste. Jooheon was the second one who stood up but he was sleepy. He walked to Kihyun and looked at what he was doing.

"Good Morning Kihyun! Why are you awake this early?"  
"Ah, it's already 10 am. Usually, I'm already awake at that time."  
"Oh true. Man… time passed so fast. What about the others? Are they awake?"  
Kihyun shook his head "Nope, they are still sleeping. Anyway, do you want to help me?"  
Jooheon nodded and began to set the table.  
15 Minutes later Minhyuk was coming and helped them.  
"Good Morning guys. Am I too late?", Minhyuk asked.  
"No, you're not. The others are sleeping.", Kihyun answered.

At 10:45 am Shownu and Changkyun came and looked sleepy.  
" Hey, you two look like someone woke you up at 3 am. Wait I'm right back.", Kihyun said.  
"What is he going to do?", Changkyun asked.  
" I don't know.", Shownu responded.  
Then Kihyun came back with a stuffed llama. He clicked on the right shoulder of the lama and it suddenly began to dance. Shownu and Changkyun began to laugh and couldn't stop watching the dance.  
"Now let's wake up the sleepyheads now.", Jooheon said.  
Kihyun finished cooking breakfast and put it on the table.  
"Oh, that smells good Kihyun", Minhyuk said.  
"Thanks, I hope it will taste good too.", he answered.

They went upstairs and took the stuffed llama with them. When they arrived at Hyungwon's and Wonho's room, they turned on the llama and yelled " Morning sleepyheads it's time to wake up. It's 10:55 am."  
The moment when they saw their faces and how they looked made them laugh.  
"You look so funny. It's a great picture.", Changkyun said.  
" Wait really? Let me look at the mirror. I wanna see my funny face.", Wonho responded.  
As soon as they looked at the mirror they began to laugh.  
"How do I look? My hair especially! I'm like a boy who doesn't know how to sleep.", Hyungwon said.  
"Look at me. I'm like a little boy who hadn't cared for his hair for days.", Wonho said.  
" You both just look so funny. I'm wondering how you made that while you were sleeping.", Changkyun said. (Laughing without a break.)  
"Ok. Now you two wash your hair and clean up your face and then you come down otherwise we can't survive it. It looks so funny…", Kihyun said. (tears in eyes because of laughing)

After some time Wonho and Hyungwon came downstairs and joined breakfast where the others were already waiting.  
" Now it's better… That was a funny start to the day. Let's eat now before the food is getting colder.", Shownu said.  
Everyone enjoyed breakfast and Kihyun was getting more excited about what they said.  
"Oh wow, that tastes great. How did you do that Ki?", Jooheon said.  
"I'm glad to hear that. It's the first try. I put some ingredients which normally aren't put in this dish. You can take more. I've made enough for everyone.", Kihyun said. (Big smile)  
He was happy that his dish tasted well.  
After they finished their breakfast, they played Among us. They had a lot of fun, especially Jooheon. He was the imposter and laughed whenever he killed someone and saw the reaction of his mates when they saw the kill animation on their phone.  
" I love this game. It is so much fun… Kyun how you ran away from the body was so funny.", Kihyun said.  
"Ah yeah. I was in a panic and forgot that I can report the body. But running away was my solution."

The time passed while the guys played Among us. A lot of funny situations had happened. It was 4 pm and they stopped playing games and started to talk to each other.  
(Changkyun's thoughts) - Everything is so different but I'm getting used to it. It's beautiful here. I met my friends again. My heart was full of love when I saw them. The surprise… I've never thought that I met someone here. First Shownu and now the others. My life couldn't be better as it is right now.-

The day went over as fast as it had begun. For lunch, there was no time so they ate more for dinner. A little bit of rice was left and Kihyun made Bibimbap out of it and gave everyone a little bit.

After half an hour Wonho made his daily workout together with Changkyun. They listened to DPR IAN so it wasn’t that quiet.  
"He is so talented. His songs are very good. I could listen to it all the time.", Wonho said while he was taking a break and Changkyun was doing his exercise.  
" Yeah, that's true. So beautiful by him is very yeah beautiful. I have some more favorite songs from other artists but first I always listen to this one. It has something which helps me to concentrate and it makes me calm down.", Changkyun answered after he had finished his exercise.  
While Changkyun and Wonho were doing their workout the others played PUBG together. The goal is to win in teams but most times they killed their mates and recognized it first when they were already dead and got a slap on their shoulders.  
"Guys hold on. The goal is to win and not killing each other. (Laughing)... Hey, Shownu stop that's me. Don't kill me!", Jooheon yelled.  
Hyungwon just laughed and also Minhyuk and Kihyun. Shownu's calm face and Jooheon's surprised face that he had been killed by Shownu.  
" Oh...Sorry, Joo. I didn't notice that it was you. I thought you would be an enemy."  
"Ah, thanks." (Laughing)

After Wonho and Changkyun were finished with their workout, they joined them playing PUBG. They still ended up attacking each other during the game but after five more rounds, they were finally able to kill the actual enemies instead of their own characters.  
"Yess! Now we have won.", Hyungwon said. (Others are laughing)  
" Yeah finally. It didn't take that long. No. Not more than five rounds", Changkyun said. (Laughing)  
It was 11 pm when the guys decided to stop playing and go to sleep.


	3. Last day before work start again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday and the boys enjoy their day with chilling. They aren't doing many things mostly they waste their time on their phone or talking to each other.

The night was over soon. They felt like they had slept only one hour. It was 10am but no one wanted to stand up except Kihyun. He was always the first one who woke up early among them. He went to the living room and sat on the couch and checked his phone. After a while, the others came and sat beside Kihyun. All were still sleepy and wanted to go to bed again but they knew it's better to sleep in the evening again. At 11am they ate breakfast.

"Oh no, today is Sunday, tomorrow we have to work again. Can it be Saturday again? Anyway, Kyun are you looking forward to tomorrow already?  
What time do you have to get up tomorrow?" Minhyuk asked.  
"Yeah, I'm so excited about what information I will get and so. Ah, and I guess I have to stand up at 6am. That's so early but I will get used to it."

"Yeah, you will get used to it again. And don't forget, you have to tell us everything about your college and how your teachers are like as soon as you are at home," Jooheon said.   
Kyun nodded and finished his breakfast.

Today was a relaxing day. Everyone sat on the couch and played some games and talked to each other. Changkyun was listening to music while he was checking Instagram. Wonho was the only one who was doing his workout but not as long as normally.

"Hey Kyun, do you wanna do a workout with me? Doing it alone is boring," Wonho asked with a hopeful gaze.  
"Not really, but because it's you I will join you." (smile)  
"Thanks, Kyun." (Big smile)  
Like always they were listening to music during their workout.

Kihyun watched some cooking videos on YouTube while Minhyuk, Shownu, Hyungwon, and Jooheon were playing PUBG.

"Guys, nice we did it with the first try. We haven't killed each other. We finally killed our enemies," Hyungwon said. (Laughing)  
"Ah yeah, we finally did it. Oh, and Joo the last kill you made, that one was pretty good, how you sliced him and stole his equipment. If you hadn't killed him we would have lost the game," Minhyuk said.  
"Thanks, Min. That was lucky. I was just focused on not being killed by anyone else," Jooheon answered. (smile)  
Then they joined the next round after their talk.

The time passed slowly but at least it was good for them because the day wouldn't go over as fast as the other days. They enjoyed their free time and did some things they wouldn't be able to do in the following days till Friday.

For Wonho and Changkyun the time passed very fast not like the others. They were still doing their workout even though Wonho didn't want to do it for long.  
"Hey, Wonho! I thought you wouldn't work out for that long. We began at 11am and it's nearly 1pm now. Let's stop for today. I can't anymore, I'm so exhausted."  
"Really? It's already 1pm. You're right, in general, I didn't want to work out for that long. Sorry, Kyun but the time passed faster than I thought. I would still kept going if you hadn't told me that. Anyway, now let's finish our workout." (Nervous smile)  
"Ah, no problem Wonho." (Wink smile)  
They went to the bathroom and took a shower.

While they were taking a shower, Kihyun stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, and thought about what he could cook for lunch for them.  
"Hey Kihyun, do you need help with cooking?" Shownu asked him.  
"If you want to help me you can come here. I just don't know what I should cook. Do you have any idea?"  
"Ok. Then I will help you. What about if we cook Kimchi?"  
"Good idea. Thanks, Shownu." (big smile)  
"Anytime Kihyun."

The others stopped playing games and did something on their own on their phone.  
Wonho and Changkyun returned from their shower and checked what their mates were doing.

"Oh, you two are making Kimchi! How long will it take until it's finished?" Wonho asked them.  
"It won't take that long. Maybe 20 minutes," Kihyun answered.

After 20 minutes everyone was sitting at the table and started eating lunch. It was very delicious and it was spicy.  
"Whenever you make lunch I'm surprised how well you can cook every time, Kihyun," Minhyuk said.  
"I'm also surprised that it turned out as I wanted. I'm happy that you like it," Kihyun answered. (Smiling)

They finished their lunch and did nothing after that. They were sitting on the couch and were listening to music and did something on their phone like checking Instagram or reading some news about what happens around the world.  
Some hours passed, it was already dark outside.   
The boys fell asleep except Changkyun. He was still excited about the next day. He was thinking about his professional training every second, that it will start tomorrow and he will get to know his new teachers and the surroundings where his college is but as soon as he took a look outside and only saw the moon in the darkness, he forgot every thought he had in that time. He felt that he was calm and hadn't felt any excitement which he had one second ago.

It was 7pm when everyone woke up from their nap.  
"Finally you are awake. I thought you all will sleep until tomorrow," Changkyun said.  
"I just wanted to sleep for a few minutes and now it turned out to be a few hours. I'm still sleepy," Hyungwon answered.  
"Me neither. Maybe I will go to bed. I guess I won't do anything else anymore," Kihyun said.  
"I thought about that too. I will eat something for dinner and then go to sleep," Changkyun responded.  
Everyone decided to do it as Changkyun said. They ate something for dinner and went to sleep then.  
Even though they didn't do much today, they were tired. 

As soon as they reached their bedroom they fell into their beds and fell asleep in less than a few minutes.


	4. Getting to know the college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun went to his new college and couldn't believe what he saw. He got very fascinated and is going to know more about a history.

At 6am Changkyun's alarm clock was ringing. He turned it off and stood up slowly from his bed. He went to the bathroom and washed his face so he didn’t look so sleepy. When he walked downstairs and thought about what he could eat for breakfast, he heard a voice from the kitchen. He was confused because he wasn't expecting that someone was awake earlier than him. He entered the kitchen and saw Kihyun making breakfast.

"Good morning Kyun. Have you slept well?"  
"Yeah, I have. And better than I expected. Why are you awake by the way? I thought you have to wake up later than me."  
"I wanted to make breakfast for you and me before you go to college."  
"Oh, thank you." (smile)  
Then they went to the table and ate their breakfast.

After they finished their breakfast, Changkyun put on his jacket and went out of the house, and walked to the next bus station.

"See you later Kihyun," he said.  
"See you later Kyun. Take care of yourself. Have fun!"

On the way to the bus station, Changkyun was thinking about what happened in the last few days and couldn't believe that his dream came true.  
He arrived at the bus station and the bus was already there, so he didn’t have to wait in the cold, and got on the bus. The drive didn’t take as long as he expected. Changkyun got out of the bus and was overwhelmed. The college was surrounded by a lot of trees and in the background, you could see the huge mountains. He walked to the entrance of the college with his overwhelmed face. The building had an interesting structure. The columns were very high and at the bottom, they got together and formed a tree. There were paintings on the bottom too. They showed the wilderness; the collaboration between animals and nature. Changkyun noticed that the paintings had an extraordinary history. It told about a scene where wolves attacked each other without hesitation and even killed their whelps, but it also told about natural disasters which had happened more than hundreds of years ago. Changkyun was very interested in this history, he looked at every painting and thought about the connection between them. He nearly forgot that he had to go to the principal and had to introduce himself.

He walked to the office room. On the wall there hung a sign where Mr. Couwill was standing, the name of his director. He knocked at the door and waited for a response.  
"Come in," he heard and opened the door then.  
"Good day, Mr. Couwill. I am Changkyun from Korea. I'm here for my first year at this college," Changkyun started to introduce himself.  
"Good day, Changkyun. Thank you for coming. I will show you the college after we talked about the formal stuff," he responded.  
Changkyun sat on the chair and looked at the face in front of him. Mr. Couwill was a young man, maybe between 30-35 years old. He looked very sportive, better than Changkyun has expected from normal directors from other colleges. He wore a black suit and black jeans. His hair was brown and his eyes were a special green.  
They talked for a while, after they finished the formal stuff, the director was asking Changkyun about his resume and why he wanted to go to this college.  
He explained what his first dream was and what thoughts brought him where he was now.

"The paintings on the bottom are very interesting. What is it all talking about?" Changkyun asked him while he was showing the college.  
"Oh, that's an incredible story. At that time nature was different. Every animal fought against each other . They even killed their babies. It was also a time where natural disasters happened. A big blizzard appeared and you may know that animals can feel it some days before it happens. For us, it's still a mystery why animals fought against each other , and everything they encountered." he told him.  
"Oh wow, that's unbelievable. I want to know more about it."  
"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. I will give you some books so you can read more about something like that."  
"Thank you, Mr. Couwill."  
"Oh and before I forget it. Next to the college, we have an apartment for students. When you go to the entrance to the reception Mrs. Gu Yang is waiting there. She will give you your room number. That was it for today from me. When you have any questions, you can come to me and ask me then. I'm always in my office room."  
"Thank you for explaining the story. I will come often because I want to know more about everything here." Changkyun said. (smile)  
"Yeah, you can do that. You're always welcome.", he said.  
They said goodbye to each other. Mr. Couwill walked to his office again and Changkyun walked to the apartment beside the college.  
He couldn't believe that it would be more interesting than he expected. He was happy about everything right now.

At the entrance of the apartment, Mrs. Go Yang was waiting for him.   
" Hello! You must be Changkyun, right? Welcome to the apartment.", she said with a soft voice.  
"Hello! Yes, I'm Changkyun. Thank you for preparing a room for me.", he answered but something with his voice was weird. He spoke with a crack and nervous voice. Was it because he was talking with a lady?  
Anyway, she gave him his room number and the key to the room.   
"Have a good year and a nice experience.", she said. Changkyun nodded and went to his room. It had the number 117. When he found his place and opened the door, he entered a big room. There was much space for just one person. He looked around and stopped at his window. He had a direct view on the forest.

It was 1pm when Changkyun's lesson was over. He went out of the building and went to the bus station.  
He waited for 10 minutes and then he got on the bus and sat right next to the bus driver.   
He arrived home after half an hour. He knocked on the door and as soon as the door opened Jooheon was running towards Changkyun and hugged him.

"Hey! And how was your day? Come in and tell us everything." he said, happy.  
"Hey! That could be a long story but I will tell you all. It's unbelievable what happened today. I still can't get out of my fascination. Is everyone at home?"  
"Yeah, everyone is at home.", Minhyuk yelled from the living room.  
"Oh, nice. Then everyone comes together. I will tell you everything now."

Everyone was so excited about what Changkyun had to tell. Changkuyn began first with the paintings on the bottom and the structure of the building. He told them how his director was and that there was an apartment next to his college where he could sleep and could do more.  
When he finished his last sentence everyone had the same fascinations as Changkyun had.

"Wow, that's unbelievable. It's good that you made this decision, that's a very good college for you.", Shownu said like a proud father.  
"I'm glad that I found this college. By the way, I thought about visiting you every weekend, and maybe when I don't have a full school schedule that I visit you during the week." Changkyun suggested .  
"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. You can come here whenever you want,we are always here", Kihyun said. (smile)

After they finished the lunch that Kihyun had prepared, Changkyun went to his room and packed everything he needed for college and his place in the apartment. Some things, which he didn't consider as important to him, he left behind for his mates.  
The others were taking a break from their work. They took a nap or were on their phones.  
Wonho was doing his workout like every day. Changkyun joined him after he was finished packing the stuff he needed.

Four hours later, Changkyun made dinner for everyone. It was nothing special but enough to be full.   
"Guys I guess I will go to sleep now. Tomorrow my schedule starts and I need to be fit for doing some more research on the extraordinary history after I finished my classes." Changkyun said.  
"Ok. Do that. We will be quiet so you can fall asleep easily. We will go to bed a little bit later", Hyungwon answered.

Changkyun went upstairs to his room and got ready to go to sleep. When he was laying in his bed he was thinking about the story for a while. He couldn't let go of it. He wanted to solve that mystery with the information from the books he would get tomorrow from Mr. Couwill.  
At 9pm Changkyun fell asleep. The other went to bed at 10pm after they had finished playing a game together.


	5. New class New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun went to his apartment room and found a envelope on the table.   
> He went after school to the location which was written in the letter. When he met the strange person, a lot changed at that moment.

The next day Changkyun stood up and went to his college after he had his breakfast with his mates. He took all the stuff with him which he had packed yesterday. In his mind, he was still thinking about the story.

-Why had animals killed each other? It doesn't make sense. They wouldn't kill their kinship. Was it a disease at that time?

Before he went to college, he put his stuff in his room at the apartment, but before he left again, he saw an envelope on his table. He walked up to the table and picked it up. There was no address on it, only Changkyun’s name. He opened the envelope and took out the letter.

Hey Changkyun,  
After college, we will meet at Rook Creek. I have to tell you something.  
I hope you will come...  
Please, trust me.  
See you!

It was weird, Changkyun didn't know who this person was and he was confused about how a stranger knew that he was in Alaska. Changkyun had questions over questions that would only be revealed when he went to Rock Creek.   
Anyway, Changkyun left his room and went to college to his classroom.   
His teacher was already waiting for the students to arrive before she began with her lesson.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your science teacher, Mrs. Laren. I hope we will have a great time together. If you have any questions about science here, you can ask me any time. Before we start, I want to get to know you all better. So please come forward and introduce yourself", Mrs. Laren said with a friendly smile.

While the other students were introducing themselves, Changkyun was still so focused on the letter that he nearly missed his turn to introduce himself to class.

"Changkyun, are you here? Please introduce yourself. Come forward to the front ." his teacher said.  
"Oh..yes Mrs. Laren. My apologies." Changkyun answered shyly.  
He walked up to her and stood beside her in front of the class.  
"Hello everyone. I'm Im Changkyun and I'm from Korea."  
"What was the reason that you came here to Alaska? It was a long way to come here, wasn't it?" a student asked him.  
"I wanted to come here because I'm interested in Alaska’s wilderness and how animals live in this cold region. It was a long way, that's right, but I'm happy to be here. I already saw so many things that surpassed my expectations. I'm looking forward to what else I will see from Alaska."  
"Ok. Thanks, Changkyun. I'm happy that you like it here. You can go to your seat again. The next one is Alev. Could you come forward, please?" Mrs. Laren said.

After everyone had introduced themselves, the lesson started. First, she said formal stuff, which topics were coming up, and what goal she wanted to reach this year.  
She mentioned interesting topics that could help Changkyun to solve the mystery about the paintings. At the end of the lesson, Alev walked to Changkyun and whispered something in his ear.

-I will wait for you. Please come-

Changkyun was surprised. He thought about her sentence and noticed that she might be the one who had written the letter. He wanted to ask her but as soon as he turned around she was already gone.   
Changkyun went out of the classroom and went to his director. He wanted to take the books which Mr. Couwill promised him. Changkyun knocked at the door and opened it.

"Good day, Changkyun! You want to get the books, don't you? They're right here", he said.  
"Good day, Mr. Couwill! Thank you. How long can I have them?"  
"You can have them until you know what the paintings mean."

Changkyun nodded, he walked out of the office and closed the door. He wanted to start reading them right now but first, he had to go to Rock Creek.

It was 2pm when Changkyun arrived at Rock Creek. He looked around and found a person standing with their back towards him. He walked to the person and when they turned to look at each other Changkyun realized that it was Alev.

"Hey, Changkyun! Nice that you came here. I thought you wouldn't come because of my weird letter." she began to talk.  
"H-e-y, Alev! It's nice to see you. Yeah, I was confused about why I had a letter on my table and then without a name or address on it. But now I know it's you ... so why did you write a letter and didn’t say anything to me?" he asked nervously.  
"I wrote the letter because Mr. Couwill said to me that you are going to research the paintings. He said that you may need help and he asked me if I would like to help you. I said yes and now I'm here. Of course, I could have just asked you like that but I know you are shy, so I thought maybe when we talk here among us two it's easier for you to talk with me."  
"Ah yeah, that's true I'm shy especially when I talk with girls," he answered. (shy smile)  
"So would you like to research the paintings with me?"  
"Yeah, sure. I guess you are also interested about what happened at that time, aren't you?"  
Alev nodded.  
"Then let's meet tomorrow and start our research. I will give you my number so we can write which time we want to meet.", Changkyun suggested.

After both had exchanged their numbers, they went to the apartment and on the way, they talked a little about their past and what they had done before they went to college. Changkyun was surprised that Alev began to speak in Korean. Alev told him that she could speak Korean because of her father. He was from Korea and taught her Korean when she was staying in Korea for two years while her mother was in Kanada.   
Changkyun looked around and enjoyed being in the middle of nature. The big mountains were clearly visible in the distance. There weren’t any clouds that covered the mountains like most times.

Alev and Changkyun arrived at the apartment and went to their rooms.   
"Oh, you are one room next to me. That's very convenient when we work together. Anyway, I have to go now. It was nice to talk with you. See you tomorrow." Alev said before she closed her door.  
"Yeah, it is. Thank you for the nice trip. See you tomorrow." he answered.

Changkyun went to sit on his bed and took out his phone. He checked it and saw a message from Shownu.  
-Hey! Do you have time to talk with us? Or are you busy?-  
He smiled and tapped to call Shownu.

"Hello, Kyun! How was your day?" Changkyun heard all six of them ask at once.  
"Hi everyone. It was a wonderful day. I got to know my classmates and received some books for research. Oh, and I also met Alev."  
Changkyun wanted to continue talking but as soon as he mentioned Alev's name he got asked a question.  
"Oh, I see. And is she your type? Are you coming along together? How does she look?" Kihyun asked.  
"She is very friendly and we work together. We both do research about the paintings and their meanings. And guys she can speak Korean too! I was surprised that she can speak it so well. She said that her father taught her Korean."  
"Oh wow, that's nice," Hyungwon said.  
"Sounds like you two have found each other," Jooheon responded.  
"Ah yeah, thanks, guys," Changkyun said shyly and felt his face turn red.

The boys talked about their day for some time and said they already miss Changkyun even though he had been away for only a day. But he promised to visit this weekend to spend time with them.   
After the call, Changkyun made dinner for himself. It wasn't the best dinner (like Kihyun's) but he could eat it. Then, he started to read one book that Mr. Couwill had given him. The cover was interesting and made it very fascinating.  
The title read: -The White Wolf Among Gray Wolves-   
He read the book till late evening. It told about the difference between the white and gray wolves and how they were connected to each other. Most people may think the white wolf was the alpha but it was actually the omega. It was on the lowest rank. It had been the alpha once but it was defeated by another wolf and was now the omega. The book told the story about the white wolf, where he lived and what happened during the time when he was the alpha.  
At 10pm Changkyun closed the book and went to his bed. Before he fell asleep, he wrote a message to Alev.

-Hey! What about if we meet at 2pm in the library tomorrow?-

A few minutes later Alev answered.

-Hey! Sounds good. I will bring some books. See you. Good night.-

Changkyun s eyes.  
Chapter 5:  
The next day Changkyun stood up and went to his college after he had his breakfast with his mates. He took all the stuff with him which he had packed yesterday. In his mind, he was still thinking about the story.

-Why had animals killed each other? It doesn't make sense. They wouldn't kill their kinship. Was it a disease at that time?-

Before he went to college, he put his stuff in his room at the apartment, but before he left again, he saw an envelope on his table. He walked up to the table and picked it up. There was no address on it, only Changkyun’s name. He opened the envelope and took out the letter.

Hey Changkyun,  
After college, we will meet at Rook Creek. I have to tell you something.  
I hope you will come...  
Please, trust me.  
See you!

It was weird, Changkyun didn't know who this person was and he was confused about how a stranger knew that he was in Alaska. Changkyun had questions over questions that would only be revealed when he went to Rock Creek.   
Anyway, Changkyun left his room and went to college to his classroom.   
His teacher was already waiting for the students to arrive before she began with her lesson.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your science teacher, Mrs. Laren. I hope we will have a great time together. If you have any questions about science here, you can ask me any time. Before we start, I want to get to know you all better. So please come forward and introduce yourself", Mrs. Laren said with a friendly smile.

While the other students were introducing themselves, Changkyun was still so focused on the letter that he nearly missed his turn to introduce himself to class.

"Changkyun, are you here? Please introduce yourself. Come forward to the front ." his teacher said.  
"Oh..yes Mrs. Laren. My apologies." Changkyun answered shyly.  
He walked up to her and stood beside her in front of the class.  
"Hello everyone. I'm Im Changkyun and I'm from Korea."  
"What was the reason that you came here to Alaska? It was a long way to come here, wasn't it?" a student asked him.  
"I wanted to come here because I'm interested in Alaska’s wilderness and how animals live in this cold region. It was a long way, that's right, but I'm happy to be here. I already saw so many things that surpassed my expectations. I'm looking forward to what else I will see from Alaska."  
"Ok. Thanks, Changkyun. I'm happy that you like it here. You can go to your seat again. The next one is Alev. Could you come forward, please?" Mrs. Laren said.

After everyone had introduced themselves, the lesson started. First, she said formal stuff, which topics were coming up, and what goal she wanted to reach this year.  
She mentioned interesting topics that could help Changkyun to solve the mystery about the paintings. At the end of the lesson, Alev walked to Changkyun and whispered something in his ear.

-I will wait for you. Please come-

Changkyun was surprised. He thought about her sentence and noticed that she might be the one who had written the letter. He wanted to ask her but as soon as he turned around she was already gone.   
Changkyun went out of the classroom and went to his director. He wanted to take the books which Mr. Couwill promised him. Changkyun knocked at the door and opened it.

"Good day, Changkyun! You want to get the books, don't you? They're right here", he said.  
"Good day, Mr. Couwill! Thank you. How long can I have them?"  
"You can have them until you know what the paintings mean."

Changkyun nodded, he walked out of the office and closed the door. He wanted to start reading them right now but first, he had to go to Rock Creek.

It was 2pm when Changkyun arrived at Rock Creek. He looked around and found a person standing with their back towards him. He walked to the person and when they turned to look at each other Changkyun realized that it was Alev.

"Hey, Changkyun! Nice that you came here. I thought you wouldn't come because of my weird letter." she began to talk.  
"H-e-y, Alev! It's nice to see you. Yeah, I was confused about why I had a letter on my table and then without a name or address on it. But now I know it's you ... so why did you write a letter and didn’t say anything to me?" he asked nervously.  
"I wrote the letter because Mr. Couwill said to me that you are going to research the paintings. He said that you may need help and he asked me if I would like to help you. I said yes and now I'm here. Of course, I could have just asked you like that but I know you are shy, so I thought maybe when we talk here among us two it's easier for you to talk with me."  
"Ah yeah, that's true I'm shy especially when I talk with girls," he answered. (shy smile)  
"So would you like to research the paintings with me?"  
"Yeah, sure. I guess you are also interested about what happened at that time, aren't you?"  
Alev nodded.  
"Then let's meet tomorrow and start our research. I will give you my number so we can write which time we want to meet.", Changkyun suggested.

After both had exchanged their numbers, they went to the apartment and on the way, they talked a little about their past and what they had done before they went to college. Changkyun was surprised that Alev began to speak in Korean. Alev told him that she could speak Korean because of her father. He was from Korea and taught her Korean when she was staying in Korea for two years while her mother was in Kanada.   
Changkyun looked around and enjoyed being in the middle of nature. The big mountains were clearly visible in the distance. There weren’t any clouds that covered the mountains like most times.

Alev and Changkyun arrived at the apartment and went to their rooms.   
"Oh, you are one room next to me. That's very convenient when we work together. Anyway, I have to go now. It was nice to talk with you. See you tomorrow." Alev said before she closed her door.  
"Yeah, it is. Thank you for the nice trip. See you tomorrow." he answered.

Changkyun went to sit on his bed and took out his phone. He checked it and saw a message from Shownu.  
-Hey! Do you have time to talk with us? Or are you busy?-  
He smiled and tapped to call Shownu.

"Hello, Kyun! How was your day?" Changkyun heard all six of them ask at once.  
"Hi everyone. It was a wonderful day. I got to know my classmates and received some books for research. Oh, and I also met Alev."  
Changkyun wanted to continue talking but as soon as he mentioned Alev's name he got asked a question.  
"Oh, I see. And is she your type? Are you coming along together? How does she look?" Kihyun asked.  
"She is very friendly and we work together. We both do research about the paintings and their meanings. And guys she can speak Korean too! I was surprised that she can speak it so well. She said that her father taught her Korean."  
"Oh wow, that's nice," Hyungwon said.  
"Sounds like you two have found each other," Jooheon responded.  
"Ah yeah, thanks, guys," Changkyun said shyly and felt his face turn red.

The boys talked about their day for some time and said they already miss Changkyun even though he had been away for only a day. But he promised to visit this weekend to spend time with them.   
After the call, Changkyun made dinner for himself. It wasn't the best dinner (like Kihyun's) but he could eat it. Then, he started to read one book that Mr. Couwill had given him. The cover was interesting and made it very fascinating.  
The title read: -The White Wolf Among Gray Wolves-   
He read the book till late evening. It told about the difference between the white and gray wolves and how they were connected to each other. Most people may think the white wolf was the alpha but it was actually the omega. It was on the lowest rank. It had been the alpha once but it was defeated by another wolf and was now the omega. The book told the story about the white wolf, where he lived and what happened during the time when he was the alpha.  
At 10pm Changkyun closed the book and went to his bed. Before he fell asleep, he wrote a message to Alev.

-Hey! What about if we meet at 2pm in the library tomorrow?-

A few minutes later Alev answered.

-Hey! Sounds good. I will bring some books. See you. Good night.-

Changkyun smiled and put his phone on his bed stand and closed his


	6. The Past and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska has changed. The books reveal a story which changed the last into the future. Changkuyn and Alev are fascinated about the wilderness in Alaska.

On the next day, Changkyun and Alev met after school at 2pm in the library.  
Changkyun was a little bit late because he had talked to his teacher after class. After that, he ran to the library and found Alev already waiting.

"Hey, Alev! Sorry for being late. My teacher asked me a question." he said exhaustedly.  
"Hey, Changkyun! That's fine. I already searched here for some books which could help with our research. I also brought the books I had at home."  
"Oh, that's nice. Then let's start."Changkyun suggested.

Right after they started reading the books they couldn't stop taking notes from everything which could fit with the paintings.  
Changkyun read the book he had started yesterday and he still was fascinated by how the white wolf in that story got by alone without a wolf pack. The white wolf had a tough time. It got into a lot of trouble with other wolves and most often it got defeated. One day, when it fought against a wolf again, it fell to the ground with blood dripping out of his left eye and on his right shoulder. It had broken his right leg and its left eye had lost its sight. After the fight, it couldn't move for a long time from the pain but after resting for a while, it stood up and hobbled away to a hiding place. 

"Hey, what are you reading? You look like the book’s story is unbelievable." Alev asked curiously.  
"Ah, it is. I'm amazed at how one wolf can survive with a lot of injuries. I'm on a part where the story tells that the wolf went blind because of a fight against an alpha from another wolf pack. It's tough for the wolf to get into any wolf pack especially now that it can only see with one eye."  
"Oh really. That's amazing."  
"Yeah. What are you reading?" he asked.  
"I'm reading -Alaska One Second One Life-. Here the story is about Alaska's dangerous blizzard and what it changed. There was just one moment which hadn't taken much time but made a whole difference between now and the past."  
"That already may explain a part of the painting. Tell me what it was after you finished."  
Alev nodded and looked back at her book again, so did Changkyun.

Alev got more into the book the more she read. Alaska had changed at one time. It was the blizzard that the cover already spoke of. It was the most dangerous blizzard which had ever passed through Alaska.  
It was early morning and it was a peaceful beginning of the day which had changed to be a dangerous day in Alaska. At 7:56am everyone got scared by a big bang. After some minutes passed, there was a big blizzard on the horizon which was coming fast towards Denali. It was a decision of life or death. Every second was important to survive. Every animal that hadn’t gotten to safety died because of the trees that got ripped out of the ground and flew around. The animals died right after they got hit by a tree. Others died because of the cold that appeared from one second to the other. It was terrible, because apart from the animals people died as well. The ones that couldn't make it to their house in time got blown away till the wall stopped them. Nature was the beast which caused more and more damage to everything that crossed its way. The weather changed by every minute. The temperature went down to -35°C degrees and the wind had a speed of 40mph. At 9:12am, the blizzard moved away from Denali and left a big mark of damaged houses and with a lot of dead animals and people. The total of dead people and animals was over 125. 

Alev noted down a lot. Every information that might be helpful, like the marks the blizzard had left or the way animals had reacted to the moment that changed their life got jotted down. 

Time passed away when both finished reading. It was 4pm and the library was only occupied by Alev and Changkyun. The library closed at 4:30pm so it was time for them to pack their stuff and leave. At the entrance, Alev turned around and looked straight into Changkyun's eyes. He got nervous and turned red in his face.

"Even though we haven't talked much today, it was a nice day. I hope tomorrow it will be the same."Alev began to talk.  
"Yeah it was. I'm happy that you offered to help me. Today was a nice day. Thank you, Alev."  
"See you tomorrow then. I have to go now." Then she turned away and walked to the bus station.  
"See you tomorrow!" Changkyun yelled back.

Changkyun turned away too and walked to the apartment. In his room, he put down the books and his notes.  
"A beautiful day started and ended nice," Changkyun said to himself.

After Changkyun ate his dinner, he sat in front of his table and started studying for college. What would a college be like if there wasn’t any homework to do?  
Changkyun studied for at least two hours as his phone suddenly rang. It was his parents.

"Hey, Changkyun! How are you? How were your first days at college?" his mother asked curiously.  
"Seeing you not at home is unfamiliar but I'm happy to see you again." he heard from his father.  
"Hey, mum! Hey, dad! I'm fine. The college is incredible. I have so many nice teachers and I already got to know some classmates and I became friends with a girl. She is helping me with research."  
"Research? What is it for research and is the girl nice?" she asked.  
"It's a long story. I’ll try to keep it short. When I entered the college building, I saw a lot of paintings on the bottom of it. I was curious about the story behind the paintings and when I got shown the surroundings of the college, my director said to me that if I'm interested in researching the meaning of the paintings, he had some books which he could give me. And here I am. I started to read the books and took some notes which might be helpful. And yes, the girl I met is very nice" he explained to his parents.  
"Wow, that sounds awesome. Good luck then. And if you figure out what it is, then please explain that to us and show us the paintings too." his father said.

Changkyun talked a little bit with his parents before he went to sleep and his parents went to work. The time difference made it difficult to talk to each other for a long time since Changkyun's day was already over when the day started for his parents.

At 10pm Changkyun checked his phone for the last time. He got two messages. One was from Alev and the other one from Hyungwon.  
First Changkyun clicked to chat with Hyungwon. He had written - my little brother please come to us tomorrow. I have something to tell you.   
Changkyun had no clue but he answered that he would visit right after his college lessons ended.  
Then, he changed the chat and clicked to the one from Alev. She had written him good night with a smile emoji. Changkyun smiled when he saw her message and replied with a good night too.


	7. Mysteries after Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkuyn had a terrible night. In college he found another letter. What was it talking about? It's a mystery Changkuyn has to figure out.

In the night Changkyun dreamt about a little wolf that was getting attacked by another adult wolf. It was in a terrible condition after the fight had ended. Even though it was a dream, Changkyun got concerned and moved to the right and the left but then a weird feeling came to him and he suddenly woke up. He noticed that he was sweating, but why? Changkyun wanted to take his phone but he couldn’t move.  
-What is that? Why do I feel dizzy and why... can’t I move?-  
Fear and panic came into his mind. He tried everything to move, effortlessly. He tried it a few more times and his fear got bigger and turned into anxiety and Changkyun felt stronger, his heartbeat getting faster.  
-What’s going on here?... The only thing I can do is feel my heartbeat and that I only can open and close my eyes… What did I dream? Is that sleep paralysis? But I haven’t dreamt, have I?-  
It was terrible to fall asleep again, instead he decided to be awake for the rest of the night even though he knew it's not good but he didn’t have any other choice. He went to the desk, opened a physics book, and started to study at 3am. 

However, Changkyun stopped studying at 5am and was thinking about something else that could distract him.  
-At least I’m not dizzy anymore… I hope it was a one time sleep paralysis and it won’t happen again.-  
Changkyun was exhausted and he noticed that he was tired of that, even though he wasn’t feeling well he still didn't want to use it as an excuse to skip his classes. To be exact, he didn’t want anyone to know about that but it was quite obvious since it was hard to walk straight forward without any wobble.  
The one hour before he went out of his room, he laid on the bed and listened to a ballad to calm down. He repeated the lyrics over and over in his mind so that his thoughts started to fade in the background.  
~Sometimes it’s hard to believe the truth but believe in yourself and you will find your own truth. Reality shatters your expectations but let them pass in yourself and make them turn into the reality.~  
He listened to the ballad a lot since it was telling the truth. He always thought about its meaning.

Then, Changkyun stood up and got ready for college. When he took a seat at his table, he found a letter. -Again a letter with no address. Just my name..- crossed his mind. He opened it and began to read.

Nature is always a step forward  
You will never catch it up  
Be careful what you are doing out there  
Help will be needed  
Be ready and don’t get shocked  
Keep my words: Nature will be a step forward

-What does that mean? Nature will be a step forward... Why do I always get unknown messages and why is it always when I have college?...-

“Changkyun, could you put the letter away and focus you on the lesson, please?” his teacher asked politely.  
“Oh, yes sure Mr. Hunjin. I’m sorry,” he said and put it away.  
Mr. Hunjin nodded and went on with his lesson.

The lesson that Mr. Hunjin held was about physics, how the refraction works and how you construct them. It was a tough topic when you didn’t focus on it. At 9:15am, the lesson was over and they had a break until 9:20am. At that time, Changkyun pulled out the letter again and read it a second time.  
\- What does “Help will be needed” mean. Is there something big coming to us? I have to take a look at the news. Maybe that can explain this letter but it’s weird.-  
However, the next lesson began so he could only take a look at it when college was over.

After college Changkyun went out of the building but then he noticed a strong grip that pulled him back.  
“Are you crazy?! I got…”  
“Shh... Sorry, Changkyun but you haven’t heard that I yelled your name multiple times.” a trustful voice answered.  
“Oh, hey Alev. I was too much in thought and haven’t heard you.”  
“I see. Are you okay? You don’t look good?”  
“I’m okay. Don’t worry. I just had a bad night. Anyways I wanted to say something to you since you are here now. My hyungs wanted to see me today because they wanted to tell me something. Is it okay when we meet later or maybe tomorrow? I don’t know how long I will be there.”Changkyun asked shyly.  
“Yes of course. We can meet tomorrow as well. Have fun with your hyungs then.” she responded with a smile.  
“Thank you, Alev. Have a great day!”  
Then he turned away and went to the bus station.

-I hope she won’t figure out that I had sleep paralysis...The letter…I don’t know what its meaning is. Maybe Shownu can help? I will ask him.- he thought on the way.

When Changkyun entered the house, he saw no one at first. -Where are they?-  
“Hello?! Is someone here? Hyungwon?” he shouted in the empty room.  
“Kyun? Come upstairs. I’m here.” Hyungwon yelled back.  
Changkyun went upstairs but still, he hadn't seen anyone.  
“Where are you?”  
“Turn around, Kyun.”  
As soon as he turned around, Hyungwon jumped at him and both fell.  
“You have to work out I guess,” Hyungwon said while he couldn’t hold back laughing.  
“I have no other choice when I don’t want to fall with you,” Changkyun responded.

After they stood up again Hyungwon started to talk about what he had written Changkyun last evening.  
“The reason why I texted you was because I have some good news but also bad news. I wanted to say it to you personally because it’s something that means a lot to me.”  
“Oh really? Tell me, Hyungwon.”  
A little smile came from Hyungwon.  
“You know that I love to do Djing? So I applied to an agency that was searching for DJs. And they didn’t even pay much attention to my application. Instead, they said I have the position right away.”  
Then Hyungwon’s little smile changed to a bright smile with happiness in his eyes.  
“Woah, that’s great. That makes me so happy to hear. Congratulations Hyungwon. What’s the bad news? I don’t see that there is something bad.” Changkyun asked. He also smiled bright but he was questioning himself which bad news he would get to hear.  
“The bad news is that I have to go to Los Angeles.”  
The bright smile on his face left and turned into a sad face.  
“That means I can’t see you so often anymore. The schedules are full and there isn’t much free time.”  
“And even if that would matter. I’m happy that you got accepted by the agency and you will be able to perform on stage now. There are still options on how we can see each other. Even if we are only writing, we are in contact. Don’t worry too much. Be happy that you now will be a popular DJ,” Changkyun answered.  
“Yeah, You’re right. We can update each other on how we are doing. Then I won’t worry me too much.”  
Hyungwon stood up and walked towards Changkyun and hugged him and added “My little brother”

Changkyun stayed a few more hours with Hyungwon and spent some time with him.  
“I haven’t asked you that. When are you going to LA?”  
“Next week on Monday,” Hyungwon responded.  
“We have enough time then before you go there,” Changkyun’s bright smile came back and Hyungwon’s smile too.

It was 7pm when everyone arrived home. The delicious smell of chicken was filling the air.  
“Are you making chicken for dinner? That smells so good,” was the answer from everyone who entered the house.  
Like the smell, the food was delicious.  
Nevertheless, when they had finished dinner, it was time for Changkyun to go to the apartment again since he had classes tomorrow.  
“Sorry guys but I have to go now. Thanks for the dinner and see you again!”  
“See you Kyun! Take care of yourself!” Kihyun yelled back.  
“See you!”

At the apartment, Changkyun thought about the day. It was kinda chaotic but also a nice day. Changkyun was too exhausted to do anything for college and his eyes felt tired as well. Before he went to sleep he wrote a message to Alev.  
-Sorry again that I postponed our meeting but tomorrow I will be there. Good night-  
When Alev answered, Changkyun was already asleep with his phone in his hand.  
-It’s no problem. I hope you had a nice day and I hope you feel better than before. Good night.-


	8. Fear or courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected call will rescue Changkyun's day but something is standing between his decision of being in safety or risking his life.

This time Changkyun hadn't experienced sleep paralysis again but he still felt something different as from usual. A cold wind was blowing and the howling of the wind was to hear as well. At 6:45am his phone rang multiple times. -Ahh not again. Why does the night always pass that fast? Just ten more minutes... - He turned off his phone and turned around and closed his eyes.  
However, when he was turning around his phone was ringing again.   
"Is it too much to ask to sleep only for ten minutes longer?" he yelled at his phone.  
Before he could turn it off again, he noticed that it wasn't his alarm clock. Instead it was an anonymous call.  
-1457? Who is that?- he asked himself.  
He accepted the call hesitantly.  
"Hello? ...Who am I talking to?"   
"Hello Changkyun, it's me, Shownu."  
"Oh, hey Shownu. Do you have a new number? This number isn't in my contact list?"  
"No, I don't have a new number. I'm at my workplace and I'm calling you from there. That's why this number showed up as an anonymous number. Anyways, I don't have much time. I have something important to tell you."  
"Yeah okay. Then spit it out." Changkyun answered, kinda confused.  
"Yeah. You may not get the notification from the natural disaster station since you haven't installed the app till now but they warned that we shouldn't go out tonight. A blizzard is coming and it's not a harmless one like usual so please stay safe at the apartment. Just go to your room right after college, ok?"  
"Wait really? Thanks for telling me. You as well, go home and stay safe after your work shift or stay there at your workplace. At least somewhere safe, otherwise I will worry about you and the others. Do they know that as well?"  
"Yeah they already know it. Oh and don't worry Kyun I know what I have to do in that situation since I've been dealing with these situations for some years. However, Kyun I have to go back now. I just wanted to tell you now before it's too late."  
"Of course, thanks again for telling me. See you!"  
"No problem. See you!"

\- A natural disaster tonight? I have to tell Alev that we should meet up right after college ends I guess.-  
Changkyun got ready and walked out of his room. As soon as he stepped out of the apartment he noticed that something was different. He felt a cold and strong wind passing in the air and he suddenly got goosebumps. The sky was cloudy and dark. The strong and cold wind turned the friendly atmosphere of the last couple days to an uncomfortable tension.   
\- Hopefully it won’t appear earlier than the natural disaster station said.-  
Changkyun was walking fast to college while he was trying to write his hyungs that he hopes they are staying safe and should text him after the blizzard whether they are ok and nothing happened but it ended up with a chaos message that he had to rewrite again before he went to his classroom.

It was hard to focus on the lesson since he didn't know what’s happening outside at the moment. Luckily this lesson wasn’t very important but Changkyun didn’t want to ignore what the teacher was trying to explain to him.   
\- Take a deep breath Kyun. Don’t be scared. Nothing happened till now. Everything is fine. You’re not alone.- He tried to calm himself which had helped even though he was only talking to himself in his mind. 

In the break Alev walked towards Changkyun but she looked like something happened. She wasn’t smiling like usual when she wanted to talk with him. 

“Hey Alev, are you fine? It seems like something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me?” he asked worriedly.  
“Hey Changkyun. I don’t know how to tell you but I have to cancel our meeting today,” she answered and sighed.  
“It’s because of the notification about the blizzard we received this morning. And I’m scared about what will happen. I don’t know how to react to it, Changkyun.”  
“Well... I understand. I’m scared too. I’ve never experienced a blizzard and I probably wouldn’t have got to know about it if my mate hadn’t called me this morning. But don’t worry, as long as you stay in your room, you are safe. Don’t be too close to the windows. You never know what can happen. If you need someone to talk to, you can call me. I’m here for you.”  
“Thank you!”   
She walked over to him and hugged him. For one second Changkyun was shocked but he liked the warm hug from Alev and hugged her as well.   
“Take a deep breath, Alev. I’m here,” he whispered in her ear.

Changkyun noticed that the news hit Alev very hard. In the next lesson she wasn’t focused and she looked not good too. At that moment he was more worried about Alev than about himself.   
After classes were over, Changkyun walked with Alev to her room to be sure that she was safe and nothing would happen to her but he realised that Alev was more and more exhausted and down than she was in the lesson and the fear was clearly visible in her eyes.

“Hey Alev. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. Stay here and nothing will happen to you,” he tried to calm her down.  
“I’m so scared, Changkyun. I can’t handle it,” she said and started to cry.  
“Don’t cry, Alev. I’m sure everything will be fine. Take a deep breath and overcome your fear. Be stronger than your fear and you will be more confident. Fear exists to be safe but too much fear has the completely opposite effect. It will make you crazy and will destroy you inside your body. Remember these sentences and try it. Trust me, it will work if you believe in it.”  
“...I ...will try. Thank you for the kind words. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Don’t think about what could happen if I’m not here because it will never happen. I am here for you and always at your side.”  
Changkyun walked to her and tried to comfort her. This time Alev hugged him stronger than before. She didn’t want to let him go. It made Changkyun happy and he stood by Alev she felt confident enough to be alone.

After Changkyun was convinced that Alev wasn’t that scared anymore, he hugged her again and left her room.

Before Changkyun went to his room, he wanted to go outside for a few minutes and look how far away the blizzard might be till it would arrive here. He walked the steps down and went outside of the apartment. As soon as he looked up in the sky he saw dark grey clouds and the horizon which turned into a white void. He couldn’t see anything behind the college, just the white nothing. It was clear that the blizzard had arrived faster than the station had said. It was only 3pm and it already appeared.  
“Changkyun go inside the apartment! Don’t stay outside! It will be dangerous if you stay there!” he heard from his director who was screaming it from his office room in the college building.  
He didn’t want to risk his life so he went inside but suddenly he stopped in his movement.

\- Am I hallucinating or was there a noise behind the apartment? I have to check what it is. Maybe it’s an animal which needs help. I can’t ignore it. If it’s an animal I have to rescue it, otherwise I will regret this decision the rest of my life.- 

His worries that it might be an animal rather than going to safety were stronger and convinced him to run towards the noise.  
Changkyun ran through the apartment to the back door. When he opened the door and walked outside he stopped moving. His worries turned into fear and forced him to make a hard decision which could mean the end of his life.


End file.
